I Don't Love You
by foreverloveicarly
Summary: Beck and Jade obviously want each other back. Tori doesn't think that's a very good idea, so tries to help them move on. But is she just tearing everyone apart? The Jandre kiss is looked into. Jandre, Bori and Jori friendships. Bade, Tandre and Cabbie relationships.
1. Butterflies & Spying

**YO! Sorry for never updating, it's just the Jandre kiss leaked online has made my head wonky all day. So, I thought I might write a fan fic about it. We're not sure what episode this is from, but I'll slot it in with Tori Saves Beck and Jade. So, yeah. Jandre at the start, Bade at the end. **

'Hey, Robbie, after school ya wanna help me and Burf-'

'SHHHH! I can't talk right now. Shoo, shoo.' Sinjin took offense to this, although, he was used to being offended. Sinjin hurried off scared, like a little girl.

Robert walked towards his locker covered in baby bottle lids.

'Hiiii!' Cat greeted cheerfully.

'SSSSHHHHHH!' Robbie realized he had just spat into Cat's eyes. She jumped backward, startled by Robbie's reaction. She took her two index fingers and delicately wiped Robbie's saliva from her cornea. 'You have to whisper!'

'Why?!' Cat asked, louder than she imagined Robbie wanted her to speak.

'Shhh!' Robbie lifted his finger to his lip. 'Because…'

'Because?'

'I'm spying on Beck & Tori. That's why,' Cat's attention was diverted to Beck & Tori talking at the top of the staircase. Neither Cat nor Robbie had a clue what they were talking about, but they could tell Beck wasn't happy.

'But, spying is rude,' Cat turned back to face Robbie. Robbie looked her, eyes filled with disapproval and desperation. 'Oh, who am I kidding?' Cat quickly ran behind Robbie, and peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Beck & Tori. Beck seemed like he was asking a really important question, and Tori didn't want to answer it. Just as Tori looked as if something useful would fly out of her mouth, the musical school bell rang, cutting of the conversation. But, neither of them walked away from each other. They just stood there in silence. Cat's hand had been leaning on Robbie's shoulder, and Robbie leant on Jade's many scissors impaled in her locker.

'What are you doing at my locker?' Jade had crept up on them. Robbie jumped, causing Cat to be forced backward, and Robbie to hit one of Jade's scissors. They bounced forward, after being pushed backward. And they bounced right into each other. They were so close. Robbie gazed deeply into Cat's eyes. They were full of honesty and happiness. Robbie's were coloured with amazement and kindness. They just stared for a few seconds. 'Okay, are you two gonna make out, or are you going to move from my locker?'

Cat & Robbie were abruptly snapped out of the deep gaze, and they both flipped away awkwardly. 'Hey, Cat, why don't we go to lunch?'

'Let's go. Usual place?' Robbie nodded. He grabbed Cat's hand and they ran out of the hallways.

Jade continued to her locker and opened it to get her lunch.

'Why not?' she heard a voice say. She crept around her locker and looked around to see who spoke. She immediately looked towards Beck & Tori conversing above the stairs. She shook her head, regarding the conversation as a friendly one. She reached inside her locker, taking out a brown paper bag.

'Jade' she heard another voice say. It was a boy's voice this time. She was confused now. Were Beck & Tori talking about her? She snuck another peek. 'You don't know Jade'. Beck & Tori _were _talking about Jade. Normally, Jade wouldn't care, but because it was her ex-boyfriend and her frenemy talking, it was a different story. Maybe Tori wanted to date Beck. Maybe Beck wanted to date Tori. And if this was true, what would Jade do? Jade quickly slammed her locker and ran out the door.

Beck & Tori heard the slammed locker and quickly faced the direction it came from.

'Was someone listening to our conversation?' Beck asked.

'I'm not sure, but I think that was Jade's locker. Tori replied.

'**So..uhhh…did you see Jade & I at the music awards?**

'**Um..yeah. Do you like her again? 'Cuz I would date you if it wasn't for Jade.' Tori replied, walking down the side stairs with Beck.**

'**No, I don't.' Beck scoffed. 'And we both know how jealous Jade gets.'**

'**Y'know what would make Jade not care if you dated another girl? If she dated another guy.'**

'**None of the guys in this school would ask her out.'**

'**Why not?'**

'**Cuz Jade's terrifying. All she has to do is look at most guys and they start shaking….and peeing. You don't know Jade.'**

'**Well, I'll ask Andre to do it.'**

'**Why Andre?'**

'**Why not Andre?'**

'**Good point'**

'How did this happen, Caterina?'

'Well, I was in the park with Robbie and I was chasing butterflies. Then, Robbie lifted me up high into the trees and there was this butterfly there. I thought it was really cute, so I got closer. Then the butterfly crawled into my ear and it won't go out.' Cat replied. Robbie rubbed her shoulders in sympathy.

'Cat, I don't think that's possible,' replied Dr. Doty.

'Well, look at my ear!'

Dr. Doty lifted Cat's chin up and examined her ear. A few legs were sticking out of it.

'Yikes. I have no idea what to do. Bye.' Dr. Doty made a 'shoo' motion with his hand and Robbie & Cat walked out of the doctor's room. Cat was frowning. She didn't want a butterfly stuck in her ear for ever.

'Awww…Cat. You wanna go to the zoo?'


	2. Plans & Contridictions

**HAY. Before I say my horrible welcomes, I must clear one thing up. Everything Beck said about Jade did NOT come from me, it came from the potential TSB&J script. Oh, and The REAL FanFic Contributor, thanks for the feedback! Sorry about the paragraph breaking, I'm not too big on that and it is quite short. That's why I write chapters (even though I abandon most of my stories, as you may have noticed) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Tori had called over Andre to her house. She acted as if something horrifying or life threatening was taking place. As if she needed medical assistance. But, of course, she did not. She needed an excuse to get him to her house. She needed to talk him into dating Jade. But, regarding Andre's past feelings for Jade, which might be a lot harder than Tori Vega thought. She needed a good scenario. She needed Jade to kiss Andre, so he could realize he was still in 'love' with Jade, or at least make him think he was. Yeah, that's what Tori needed to do. Yet, she could see a problem in that. Maybe Andre won't be in love. Maybe Jade will treat him like dirt. Tori was confusing herself. She was good at that.

She kept pacing up and down the kitchen, waiting for Mr. Harris to arrive. Was his name Andreas? Or was it Andre? Just a random thought that popped into her head that second made her think. _Well, people keep thinking that his name's Andreas. I mean, I'm his best friend, wouldn't I know better? _

'Tori?!' Tori quickly rushed over to the door and unlocked it. Andre seemed confused, yet at ease. He knew it was never serious when Andre came to visit. _Wait, why'd she call me? Is something wrong? Nah, it'll be nothing. _Tori motioned Andre inside. 'So, why am I here?'

'Because…' Tori patted the orange couch, signalling Andre to sit there. She sat down beside him. 'I need you to date Jade.' Tori told after building up the courage to say it.

Andre's eyed widened with disbelief and confusion. He remembered the year before, when Andre was all wonky. When he had a crush on Jade. When he came to Tori's house in his underwear. When Tori dressed up like Jade and Andre tried to kiss her. That was a strange period of time in Andre's life. But, he got over it. Everytime he saw Jade's face, she was just a friend. A good friend. But she was never anything more, Andre realized. Jade was just a phase Andre was stuck in. She just looked beautiful while singing. Jade just made Andre fluster and blush. Andre just liked her. Tori helped him realize Jade's not the right one for him, and maybe, the right one for him was sitting on the orange couch next to him. But, Andre would never get himself to think that.

'What?' Andre asked.

'I. Want. You. To. Date. Jade. West.' Tori replied, spelling out each word as if Andre didn't know any of them.

'Why?! It'll bring back bad memories.'

'Because I wanna date Beck. But I think Beck wants Jade back. And being the awesome friend I am, I wanna show them that they can move on. I want you to date Jade, and me to date Beck, and maybe, they'll realize they're better off apart.' Tori explained.

'Huh? How does that make any sense? I need some hot cocoa.' Andre rubbed his head and walked over to the kitchen. He reached inside the cabinet where Tori kept her hot cocoa, got out a mug and made himself hot cocoa.

Tori just sat on the couch and watched him. She knew this was a bad plan. Andre was obviously on to her, and wedging Beck and Jade apart is a hard task. When they were together, they're didn't just love each other. They were _in _love with each other. They fought a lot. Sometimes over the dumbest of things. But Tori knew Beck understood Jade. Jade was better when Beck was with her. She didn't try to destroy proms, steal blood or video horrific accidents. She did none of that. Beck always calmed her down. Now that Tori thought about it, letting Beck try to kiss her was the worst mistake she ever made. The first time. She should've said no. She should've stopped him before he started.

She felt like she was ruining something magnificent: true love. You could tell they were in love. Their kisses weren't dry and lifeless. No, they were passionate and deep. They fought with each other for dominance, to let the other know they were loved. And Jade was always jealous of other girls. She had lost her mother, and hardly ever sees her father. Tori thought that Jade was so possessive because she had lost so much and didn't want to lose Beck. But, now, what did Jade have left? She only had her best friend and music. Jade could always redeem herself with music. It always made her feel…at home. And now, Tori was trying to ruin that. She was trying to move them apart from each other, hoping they couldn't find their way back.

But Tori knew they would always find their ways back to each other. Because they loved each other, and there was no doubt about it. But Tori couldn't stop her plan now, just as it was beginning. No, she would have to carry out the full plan. And now, Victoria Vega felt horrible. She felt like she was anti-Cupid. But maybe she was testing their love. If it was strong enough, nothing Tori could do would tear them apart. Yeah, Tori will go with that, it sounds nicer. **(A/N: Sorry if I made Tori sound mean, I just need to find a way to make room for character development. [Tori will progress over the story])**

'Oh, just forget I said anything.' Tori replied, crossing her legs and smiling towards Andre. He lifted his mouth from his hot cocoa and smiled back.

'So, why are we at the zoo?' Cat asked cheerfully, after walking into Hollywood Zoo with Robert. _Robert? Ew_

'Well, I reckon we can find a way to get that butterfly out of your ear.' Robbie replied happily. Cat's humongous smile was abruptly wiped off of her face.

'Oh,' Cat answered, trying to hide the depression that was impossible to mask.

'Why 'oh'?' Robbie asked, putting his and on Cat's arm to comfort her.

'Don't worry,' Cat replied, putting on a wig to shield her sadness.

**Huh? Huh? Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? Improvements? **


End file.
